Flashbacks
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: Takes place during the fourth movie: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Draco and Hermione start to realize their feelings for each other after Cedric Diggory's death. My first fanfic! Please read&review! But be nice!


Normal P.O.V

Everyone sat in the dining Hall. They were there to listen to Professor Dumbledore's speech about a dreadful loss. Dumbledore walked up to his podium and cleared his throat. All the students and staff could see that this was as hard for him as it was for them. Probably even worse. "Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was as you all know exceptionally hard-working, infinitely fair-minded, and most importantly a fierce, fierce friend. Now I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered!.." When the Headmaster said this, Hermione Granger started crying. Ron Weasley sat beside her and rubbed her back to comfort her. Even Harry Potter's eyes were shining with tears. Harry and Cedric had both participated in the Tri Wizard Tournament and in the last event, the four contestants had to go through a maze and find the winning Cup first. They had found it together, but somehow came face to face with the Dark Lord, Voldemort. Harry had defeated him for the time being, but in the battle Voldemort attacked Cedric and killed him. Everybody knew that Cedric was a great man who didn't deserve what happened to him. He simply was in the wrong place at the wrong time. "Now, the pain we all feel of this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us that while we may come from different places or speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one…" At this, Draco Malfoy sat up a little straighter.

Draco's P.O.V

"_While we may come from different places, our hearts beat as one."_ Everyone says that Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard ever. But that certainly doesn't mean he's right about everything. I now have proof! I really doubt that muggles and Deatheaters, Slytherins and Gryffindors, me and Potter, have the same heart! But although I'll never admit, deep down inside I agree with the old man. Over the years I have been pretty cruel to some people. Like Scarhead, the Weasel, and mudblood Granger. And I guess I should apologize. But that doesn't mean I'll ever do it! The thought makes me sick! Well, all but the one exception. That stupid mudblood! _Hermione Granger_. Somehow over the years she has gotten to me. I've kind of admired her from a far for quite a while now. You could even say that I've fallen in love with her. And I don't get it! I mean, I should hate her! All my life, I've been taught to hate muggles and muggle-borns. But for some reason I can't associate the word "hate" with Hermione. I love every little thing about her. I love how she knows pretty much everything about the wizarding world. I mean, she grew up in the muggle world, with a couple of "Dentists" for parents. I've lived here my whole life and she knows more than me! I love how instead of going to "The Three Broomsticks" to get drunk on butterbeer on weekends, she stays in the Library to learn more. That's another thing. I love how her eyes light up every time she learns something new. Which isn't very often! She's beautiful beyond belief and whenever she comes to mind, all I can do is smile. I know I've been mean, very mean, to her. And I hate myself for it! At first it was just to convince myself that I actually hated her. But I gave up on that a long time ago. Now it's just so she doesn't figure out my feelings for her. I know what my future is and I can not get her involved with the dark side. If something were to happen to her because of me, I couldn't live with myself.

Normal P.O.V

"And we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true right to the very end!" There was a moment of silence before Dumbledore excused everyone back to their dorms to pack.

Hermione was outside waiting for Harry and Ron to come out. She had packed the night before, so it would take a while for anyone to be done. She started thinking about the events that had happened this past year.

Hermione's P.O.V

This year has been nothing but absolute excitement. I mean honestly! First the Quidditch World Cup, how a bunch of deatheaters came, the Tri Wizard Tournament, how someone put Harry's name into the Goblet of Fire, how I almost died in one of the tasks! Drowning is not how I want to go! Oh, and how Viktor Krum asked me to the Yule Ball. Viktor was surprisingly nice! When he asked me, I wasn't sure. I saw how tough he was at the World Cup, and expected the total opposite of what he really was! He was an actual gentleman! Not to mention how handsome he is, when he actually smiles. That reminds me a lot of another person. A certain Slytherin who has no manners what so ever! Draco Malfoy. The one who, on a daily basis, torments me, Harry, and Ron. He is a foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach! I even said all of that to him in third year, right before I punched him. It's not something I would usually do, but I got so fed up with his crap! He was the reason Buckbeak was going to be killed! All because he was too dumb to listen to Hagrid and just went right up to the hippogriff and almost get his arm taken off! I mean honestly! He could've died! I was so worried. Weird, I know. Why was I so worried about someone who was so mean to me and my best friends! About someone who I totally despised and hated? The answer is that I don't hate him. I'm not totally head over heels for him like Slytherin girls such as Pansy Parkinson. She was on the floor bawling her eyes out after Draco got scratched! Seriously, she looked like a spoiled kid who didn't get her way! Harry said she reminded him a lot like his stupid git of a cousin, Dudley. But I don't totally hate him. Although I don't hope for anything! I know it will never happen, and I've learned to accept that! That's not true. I'm totally and desperately in love with Draco Malfoy! Often I catch myself daydreaming about him. It's sick! I shouldn't, but I can't stop! It all started back in first year.

_Flashback_/Normal P.O.V

Hermione was running down the corridor crying. They had just gotten out of Professor Flitwick's class, in which they had learned the Wingardium Leviosa spell. Ron had just said how mental she was and that's the reason she didn't have any friends. Mostly she was just mad because she beat him AGAIN at something. But it still hurt.

_Flashback_/Hermione's P.O.V

How could he be so mean? I thought he was better than that! I thought we were friends!

_Flashback_/Normal P.O.V

Her eyes had been so blurred up by the tears that she didn't see where she was going and ran into someone. Her books went flying into the air and both bodies fell to the ground. "I'm so sorry!" she said as she wiped away her tears to actually see the person she had bumped into. As soon as she could see, she recognized him immediately. He had very blonde hair which was slicked back and piercing blue eyes. She had seen him at first when the hat had chosen him to be in Slytherin, but she never got to actually meet him. "Yeah, you should really watch where you're going." He said as he got up. She gathered her books and he helped her up. They stood awkwardly for a moment before she said, "Thanks. I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger." She held out her hand and he shook it. "I'm Draco Malfoy." He said this with a grin as if he were the best person in the world. Hermione giggled slightly at this before realizing another tear had fallen down her cheek. Her face grew red of embarrassment as she quickly wiped it away. Draco's grin slowly faded and asked, "Why are you crying?" Hermione tried to pull off a smile, but Draco could see right through it. She gave up on pretending and sighed, "Oh nothing. Just something Ron Weasley had said, that's all." Draco smirked and said, "Oh, Weasley. All of them are fools. And especially Ron for making a pretty girl like you cry." As soon as he said this, he mentally slapped himself for it. Hermione's eyes grew wide with surprise. "You think I'm pretty?" Draco shifted awkwardly from his right foot to his left before saying, "Umm, I'll uh, s-see you around Granger." He said this before practically sprinting towards the dining Hall for the Halloween feast, leaving Hermione standing in the middle of the corridor with her mouth slightly open. After a moment, she smiled. "Nice to meet you, Draco Malfoy." She said to herself before heading off to the girl's lavatory to clean up.

_Later in the Year_

"Come on! Hurry up!"Mr. Filch said to the four students in detention: Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Draco. They had just gotten busted for being out of bed after hours. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were visiting Hagrid to talk about the Sorcerer's Stone and Draco was out trying to get Harry in trouble. He thought his plan had worked before Professor McGonagall gave him detention also. Obviously he didn't think his plan all the way through. Mr. Filch was taking them to Hagrid, who was going to take them in the Forbidden Forest for all of their detention. It was pitch black outside and the only light source was coming from Filch's lantern. Hermione was walking with Harry and Ron (She had forgiven Ron after he saved her from that cave troll that escaped. She almost died shortly after meeting Draco.) when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned slowly only to come face to face with Draco. When she knew who it was, they continued walking but fell back a little bit to keep out of earshot of Harry and Ron. Which wasn't too hard considering they were too wrapped up in discussing what might happen to them in the forest. "Told you I'd see you around, Granger." Draco quietly whispered into Hermione's ear. He often did that when passing her in the halls or passing her desk in class. And it sent shivers down her spine every time. Although she was a little preoccupied with worrying about the detention going on her permanent record. "What do you think the forest is going to be like?" she whispered back, making sure the other boys didn't hear her. "Dunno," Draco shrugged, "But I've heard stories that aren't too happy." "But, what if we get attacked by a werewolf or something worse! I mean, what if.." Draco could obviously see that Hermione was scared. Suddenly he said, "Don't worry. We have that big oaf Hagrid and his dog Fang." Then he turned to her. "And you won't get hurt on my watch. I promise." Hermione smiled and then they reached Hagrid.

_End of Flashback_/Hermione's P.O.V

Why couldn't he be like that all the time? I guess he just wants to be like his father. Which I don't understand why! I mean his father is so mean, and he's so not.

_Flashback_/Normal P.O.V

Hermione was in the Library studying for Snape's upcoming potions exam. It was around midnight and she had about 11 different stacks of books in front of her. She had been studying for close to 3 hours now, and her hair was all messed up. All of a sudden frustration took over her and she threw a book at the wall. But obviously she didn't look where she threw and the book hit a dementor. Her first thought was sent back to the Hogwarts Express when one entered Harry, Ron, and her's compartment. She had been so scared, and she obviously had that same feeling now. In her fear, she completely forgot why it was there in the first place. Then she remembered how Dumbledore said the dementors were looking for Sirius Black. She also remembered how Dumbledore said the dementors wouldn't separate the people they were hunting and the people that got in their way. But still, why was it on school grounds? It must have snuck in somehow. Hermione started to panic and reached for her wand. But before she could say any spell to ward the dementor off, it snatched her wand away and started to perform the dementor's kiss. She couldn't do anything and she could feel herself getting weaker. In a few minutes she would be dead and there was nothing she could do about it. She started to fade away when she heard, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

_Flashback_/Draco's P.O.V

I was walking around the corridors because, truthfully, it was better than watching Crabbe and Goyle pig out on food. I was walking by the library when I heard a scream that I knew way too well. I looked and saw Hermione's life slowly being sucked away by one of those bloody dementors! If it was happening to Potter, I would probably let it slide, but not to Hermione! I quickly remembered reading in some book what the spell to ward off a dementor was and shouted it as loudly as I could.

_Flashback_/Normal P.O.V  
>Hermione saw a huge flash of light and suddenly the dementor was gone. She looked up to see Draco standing in the doorway. He rushed over to her with a very concerned look she had never seen before. "Are you okay, Hermione?" he asked and she nodded. "I've been better" she laughed, although very weakly. He chuckled and picked her up bridal style. The sudden movement made Hermione feel a little dizzy, but she ignored it. They started walking down a corridor and Hermione asked, "Where are we going?" Draco laughed and said, "To Madam Pomfrey of course. You know, I think that dementor took some of your intelligence too." She smiled and said, "Ha ha, very funny. But, how did you know how to get rid of a dementor?" Draco rolled his eyes and sighed, "You know Granger, you're not the only one who knows how to open a book. Although you should really teach Potty and Weasel-B" Hermione laughed and said, "Be nice! But something else." Draco groaned. "What is this, 20 questions?" Hermione mock-gasped and said, "No! My question is why'd you do it?" Draco looked puzzled. "Do what?" Now it was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes. "You know,why did you save my life?" Draco frowned and said, "Because, I couldn't have just let you get attacked. I <span>am<span> human, you know!" Draco chuckled and so did Hermione. Then it went quiet and Draco looked down to see if Hermione might've fallen asleep. When he saw that her eyes were still open he asked, "What are you thinking about?" Hermione kept her eyes on his chest when finally she said with a serious face, "I could've been dead right now." He cringed at the thought, fortunately she didn't notice, and then stopped walking. He looked down into her eyes and said with a firm tone, "Don't think about that." She nodded and then felt herself getting more and more tired. But before she fell completely asleep, she said, "Thanks, Draco. For everything." Right after that she fell unconscious and Draco looked at her face. There was so much he wanted to tell her but couldn't because of his future. He reached the hospital wing and told Madam Pomfrey that she only felt woozy and passed out. The nurse told him to set her on one of the beds before saying goodnight and returning to her office. He placed her down as gently as he could and looked at her one more time. In the moonlight she looked so peaceful and beautiful. Draco bent down and when their faces were only centimeters apart, he said in a quite whisper, "I love you, Hermione Granger." He then pecked her lips so lightly as not to wake her before disappearing out the door and back to his dormitory.

_End of Flashback_/Hermione's P.O.V

I let out a long sigh. Why is love so confusing? Why is reality so confusing? By the end of this year, I'm just so tired. Not many good things happened this year. Viktor was nice, but Ron just had to go and mess that night up! For God's sake he left me crying on the steps! The only person I wanted at that point was Draco. Believe it or not, he is the one person who almost always makes me feel better. I wanted him to wrap his arms around me and whisper in my ear that everything would be alright. But that wasn't going to happen because he was out on the dance floor with Pansy. There were only two people I actually hated at that time and it was Voldemort, forever and always, and Pansy. But, I don't want to live in the past. I just wish Harry and Ron would hurry so we can get on the Hogwarts Express. I really don't want to see Draco and Pansy together and people being sad about Cedric.

Normal P.O.V

Interrupting her thoughts, Hermione heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see Draco leaning against a tree. He always took her breath away. He looked at her and said, "Granger, where's Scarhead and the Weasel?" Hermione let out another sigh and snapped, "Their names are Harry and Ron, Malfoy" He rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Okay, fine. Where are Harry and Ron?" "They're packing. Why are you here?" She asked frustrated. She didn't like being mean to him, but people were going to come out soon, meaning he would be the nasty Draco that she hated. So she was going to be mean if he was. "So you're alone?" he asked taking a step closer. She closed her eyes and said, "Yes. Now answer my question!" He held his hands up and chuckled. "Okay, okay! I just wanted to talk to you!" Hermione felt her heart lighten when she knew they weren't going to fight with each other like they usually do. "Oh, okay. About what?" she asked a little nicer this time. "Well, about Dumbledore's speech. You know, the one about Diggory." he said with a more serious expression. "It's tragic, what happened. Don't you think?" Hermione said looking down. She looked back up at Draco half expecting to see him laughing. But then she saw that he agreed. "Very, but that's not what I wanted to talk about." Hermione raised her eyebrows and asked, "What is it then?"

Draco's P.O.V

Wow, I have never been so nervous! I should just agree with her that it's tragic and turn back now. No. I have to do this. I'm not afraid to tell her how I really feel. It's not that hard. Three simple words, "I love you". Come on, Draco. Just tell her!

Normal P.O.V

Draco looked up from the ground to see Hermione staring at him. "What is it then?" she asked him with those lips he thought about so much after the dementor incident. "Well, you know how he said that it doesn't matter where we come from, all that matters is that our hearts beat as one?" She nodded, allowing him to continue. "Well, I agree with him. So I came here to apologize to you for being so cruel over the years. You didn't deserve any of it. You are smart, talented, beautiful, and you really are the brightest witch of our age." Hermione looked taken back. She read his face carefully, trying to see if this was a trick or not. But when she looked into his eyes, they looked sincere. His face looked pained and full of regret. "Y-you mean all of that?" She asked after a few moments. Draco just chuckled and nodded, "Every word." Hermione smiled and said, "Well, Draco, you haven't been all _that _bad." She smiled and he returned it also with a smile. "Thank you." She said after staring into his eyes.

Draco's P.O.V

Her smile is so beautiful. I can't mess this up! I bet she doesn't even love me back. I'll just say goodbye and see her next year.

Normal P.O.V

Draco sighed and said, "Well, that's pretty much it. Oh, and just so you know, I will not apologize to Potter or Weasley. Only you." He smiled and Hermione laughed. "Okay. Yeah, I didn't really expect you to. Actually, I didn't really expect any of this." Draco chuckled and said, "Bye, Hermione. "She smiled and returned his goodbye with hers. "Bye, Draco." Draco walked past her in the direction of the Hogwarts Express when something hit him. He loved her. And he had to tell her now. She needed to know how he felt. He was not the coward he had been before. He was going to tell her and nothing was going to stop him. Just as their shoulders brushed against each other Draco spun Hermione around and kissed her with all the passion he had. She was shocked at first but began to kiss back with just as much passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arm around her waist and cupped her cheek with the other. They had both desired this for so long. They loved each other and they didn't care that people began pouring out of the doors of Hogwarts and start staring at them, including Ron and Harry. They pulled apart after a few more seconds, ignoring all the stares they were getting, including teachers. Draco looked down into Hermione's eyes and said the words he had so longed to say to her since the moment he saw her. "I love you." All Hermione did was smile and push her lips to his again, but in a much sweeter way than before. She looked into his eyes, noticing that they weren't as cold as they used to be, and said the words she longed to say to him since the moment she saw him. "I love you, Draco Malfoy." He smiled the most brilliant smile she'd ever seen and then they noticed the crowd that had formed. They turned, hand in hand, and began walking towards the staring faces. "You know, things are going to be a lot different around here." Hermione said as they continued walking. "I'm ready if you are." He said as they came closer to the shocked faces. They stopped in front of an angry Harry and Ron and a confused Crabbe and Goyle. "Bring it on." Hermione said before responding to Draco's lips on hers. They pulled apart one last time and he held her, never wanting to let go. Before they separated, Draco whispered into her ear, "See you around Granger."


End file.
